1.76
1.76E – December 6, 2016: # Fixed an issue where Fire was actually stacking. In the base game it was impossible to notice because of how little it was used and energy damage resistance. Here it's definitely noticeable. # Increased the chainsaw's base weight and increased base damage by 1. # Increased Deathclaw Gauntlet's reach from 0.8 to 1, but reduced damage from 25 to 20. # Increased the Hunting Rifle's and Sniper Rifle/Anti-Materiel Rifle's Range # Fixed an issue where the Mr. Handy flamers were still doing energy damage. # Ninja tier 3 has been redesigned, now grants an additional +5% flat critical chance bonus as long as you're not wearing Sturdy or Heavy armor pieces. # Some types Poison damage were not using actual Poison resistance. # Awareness now has a 3rd and 4th tier added that increase poison damage. # Fixed the short name of the Demolition Bolt. # Removed the phantom muzzle slot from the Spitballer. # NPCs will now use ammo when firing the Spitballer. 1.76D – December 5, 2016: # Adjusted the instance naming rules for combat armor to match earlier games. The actual tiers that adjust armor strength will now appear as Mk. II - Mk. IV, and will no longer conflict with the color scheme options. # Raw Ghoul Meat will now reduce your strength and endurance if you lack the cannibal perks, but now also offer twice the rads and healing effects. # Somehow the fix for survival carry weight didn't get saved. This is now remedied. # Afterburner Gum can now be crafted at a chemistry station, requires 1 Bubblegum and 1 Jet. # Reduced the level requirement of the Crude Blowback to 4 or 5 (it's effectively a 9mm machine gun) # Adjusted the Crude Blowback's .38 damage to be slightly less than the 10mm. # Reduced the gap between the automatic and semi-automatic 10mm pistol damage (damage based on NV's SMG vs. Pistol) # Increased the flamer's damage, but decreased the Incinerator nozzle's projectile damage. # Reduced the damage over time fire effect from 5 over 3 seconds to 2 over 5 seconds. The Incinerator now does 4 damage over 8 seconds burn damage however. # The Shishkebab's burn effect has been restored to it from previous games. # Feral Ghoul Reavers now have a radiation cloak # Demolition Expert will no longer boost the explosive damage of the Explosive legendary effect. Down with the combat shotgun's tyranny! # The Minigun's damage has been improved, however to balance this it's ammo capacity has been reduced and weight increased. # Minigun now has additional motor receiver options that increase its damage. # Highwayman now has a 4th tier, that increases critical hit damage against animals and aquatic animals (meshes well with Old Longfellow's companion perk) 1.76C – December 4, 2016: # Fixed the Furry Undergarments to use the proper female model when worn by female characters. # Water Source - Utility Sink renamed to just Utility Sink # Added an additional check to Poison immunity to avoid incoming poison damage. # Fixed an issue where the awarded Station Master perk would not properly appear. # Charred Painted Feral Ghouls will now use the proper stat template. # Reduced the chainkebab's contact burn damage. # Redesigned the Plasma-Infused Crossbow to now act like the legendary effect (explosive projectile was conflicting with other bolt types) # Quantum Deathclaws now move 60% faster. # Fixed an issue where some of the new portraits would not properly hang on walls. # The Ammunition Workbench from AWKCR now relies on Local Leader rank 2 instead of Gun Nut, like every other workbench. # Renamed gunpowder and primer from AWKCR so they actually make a bit more sense. # Survival mode will now only reduce your carrying weight to 150, not 75. This was way too extreme and prevented many weapons from even being used, not to mention forced the player to utilize Lone Wanderer in many cases. To balance this, Lone Wanderer carry weight increases will now be halved in Survival mode. # .50 rounds now have more reasonable value and weight for their size. # 12.7mm rounds added. The Service Pistol's .50 receiver has been changed to utilize these rounds instead now. Same weight and value as the original .50 round. # Reduced the weight of all Vault-Suit lining mods by half. # The fear effect from fire will no longer trigger for Gulpers. # Created Powerful, Advanced, and Calibrated Powerful receivers for the BOS Anti-Materiel Rifle # Rad Rats will now drop hide and teeth. # Leather armor re-added to the legendary loot lists. # Leather and Metal armor can now be improved by an added Backing slot. This adds leather from Mole Rats, Radstags, Yao Gaui, Gulpers or Quantum Deathclaws that boosts the overall performance of the armor and makes it far more viable for late game. # Napkins can now be scrapped for Cloth. # Added a missing preview to the Wet Bar in the workshop build menu. # The Pre-War flag is now doublesided for both the wall and waving versions. # The Deliverer no longer adjusts its name to instance naming changes. # The Submachine Gun has been heavily modified. ## Now has a line of 12.7mm Receivers ## Base Damage increased to same as Automatic Combat Rifle ## To compensate, reduced ammo capacity ## Once you accept the quest to become the Silver Shroud, any Submachine Gun can have the color applied to it. # Fire and energy damage has been separated: ## Deathclaws and Yao Gaui have added fire damage resistance. ## Some animals have complete fire damage immunity: Mirelurk Queens, Charred Feral Ghouls, Gulpers ## Fear of Fire will no longer affect Gulpers 1.76B Hotfix – November 30, 2016: 1.76B – November 28, 2016: # Fixed an issue where the Restored Alien Blaster's critical hit rate was accidentally overridden. # Adjusted the Combat Armor's palette to better prevent the "default blue armor" bug. # Moved the combat armor color and decal options to AWKCR slots to create better cohesion between other mods. # Redid some textures on Rebound chem and adjusted the model. # Fixed an issue where many clean Vault Suit material swaps neglected to fully affect the female version. # Several restored Vault Suits lacked a proper character model. This has been fixed. # Clean Vault suits now have clean looking world models. # Fixed the material swap for the RobCo defragmenter to use the correct texture. # The signs added by completing Dry Rock Gulch should now have proper wall snap points. This may require testing. # Added missing Plinth Statute crafting recipe, fixed workshop mode previews for other statues. # Added Paul Revere statue to crafting recipes. # The Red Marquee letters will now appear properly, apparently Bethesda ran into a bug and left them truly unfinished. # The 5.56 Hand Cannon and .45 Service Pistol should be easier to find in vendor inventories now. # Added Tunnel Snakes Outfit. This item will be sold by Fallon's in Diamond City, but also added to the QASmoke Armor Chest. Boosts Melee Damage and Luck. # Added NCR 1st Recon Beret. This item will be sold by Fallon's too but also by Lucas the caravan trader, as well as the QASmoke Armor Chest. Increases Crit Chance outside of V.A.T.S. and perception, like the original. # Touched up the Psycho-Tic helmet's appearance, now gives +5 MaxAP (based off JSawyer's patch for NV). 1.76A Hotfix – November 26, 2016: # Fixes Better Criticals 1 a bit more (the bonus was still applying oddly to some weapons). # Added a unique model for Rebound. 1.76A – November 25, 2016: # Fixed an issue where Guns & Bullets wasn't affecting the Crossbow. # Few more balances and fixes for the restored critical hit system, and how weapons interact with the Better Criticals perk. # The following weapons have adjusted added critical hit damage. This adjustment is reflected in the Better Criticals perk too. Base damage for added critical hit damage for all weapons except the below is 100% weapon damage: ## Gauss Rifle: 50% ## Shiskebab: 50% ## Restored Alien Blaster: 60% ## Switchblade: 150% ## Bowie Knife (Combat Knife upgrade): 150% ## Deathclaw Gauntlet with extra claw: 150% ## .38 Special and all variations: 150% ## All Explosive Weapons: 0% # The Restored Alien Blaster will now do its proper 100% critical hits outside of V.A.T.S. once you take the Better Criticals perk. A trait of the original, this is balanced by its reduced damage and ammo scarcity. # Fixed an issue where the restored Alien Blaster ammo would lack texture in first person. # Fixed a naming issue on the Crossbow brackets reflex site (incorrectly called it Circle) # Fixed the Crude Blowback's .38 Advanced Receiver (incorrectly stated it was converted to .308) 1.76 – November 24, 2016: This one changed a lot hopefully for the better, will still need testing though: # Demolition Expert has been redesigned, now increases damage in increments of 15% (max 60%). This was done to diminish an issue where weapons with the Explosive perk would rapidly become overpowered at high levels. # To compensate, explosive weapons in the game now have more balanced damage values, making them useful even without the perk. # The Broadsider was incorrectly tagged as a Ballistic Weapon, has now been corrected to Explosive. # Heavy Gunner's boost to explosive damage will no longer apply to non-Explosive weapons (i.e. Explosive prefix on Minigun) # SCAV #4's perk has been redesigned: Permanently take 20% less damage from explosions. # Explosives Bobblehead perk has been redesigned: Grenades and Mines do an additional 50% damage. # Fixed the texture on the Combat Shotgun's Box Mag. # Crossbows will now properly be affected by the Small Guns bobblehead. # Fixed an issue where Crossbows could spawn with breaking legendary modifiers (i.e. Incendiary Bullets) # Added provisions to Rifleman, Commando and Gunslinger so they affect related non-Heavy Weapons that have WeaponTypeExplosive # A fully upgraded Deathclaw Gauntlet now does additional critical hit damage. # Fixed a naming issue on the Flamer's Incinerator nozzle. # The Lucky legendary affix on a weapon stated double critical hit damage, but in fact only increased it by 50% # Meanwhile, calibrated receivers on weapons would double or even quadruple the crit damage they did! This has been corrected to be additive, not multiply the damage. # The Anti-Materiel calibrated receiver was missing its intended crit boost. # Better Criticals has been redesigned: Now when you take the perk, you can score critical hits outside of V.A.T.S. similar to older Fallout 4 games. The chance is dependent on your luck stat but also on the weapon's multiplier. # Tiers 2 and 3 of Better Criticals now give +50% and +100% crit damage, to better balance critical hits. # Redid all Securitron paint jobs to better match original in game palettes. # Wasteland parts for Automatrons will now support Nuka-World paint schemes better. # Touched up the Antagonizer's armor to be more visually appealing. # Removed the blackout effect from the HIVE missile launcher's projectiles.